Golden Great Ape
|similar='Great Ape' }} Golden Great Ape (黄金大猿, Ōgon Ōzaru; lit. "Golden Great Monkey"), Golden Oozaru, or sometimes called Super Great Ape (超大猿, Chō Ōzaru; lit. "Super Great Monkey"), is an alternative and far stronger type of Great Ape that is seen in Dragon Ball GT. Overview This state is attained by Saiyans who have a tail, a sufficient power level, and can transform into a Super Saiyan and above before looking at either a full moon or a full planetary body (sunlight reflected from a planet works equally well as Blutz Waves, as Goku used the "full Earth" to transform). Aside from its fur being golden-colored and standing on end, its appearance is identical to that of a regular Great Ape, except Great Ape Baby whose skin is blue-colored (possibly as a result of the mutations Baby was performing on Vegeta's body). Additionally, a golden, crackling aura is sometimes visible around the user. Power and special abilities The power of the Golden Great Ape multiplies manyfold, which far surpasses that of a Great Ape in all areas. The form is also far more powerful than the Super Saiyan 3 transformation. While in this state, the power and strength of a Saiyan increases drastically. They have the same abilities as the Great Ape, only even more powerful and destructive, and their rage's peak goes so high, that they can cause major destruction. Their berserk condition also increases to the point of becoming uncontrollable; in this state, Goku was more than a match for Baby, but was unable to focus on fighting him. Vegeta, while still infected by Baby, transformed into a Golden Great Ape and could use ''ki'' blast attacks while in this state. In the video game Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha, Golden Great Ape Baby is around 1.2x stronger than Super Baby Vegeta 2. Techniques *'Flight': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes can levitate like other fighters. *'Ki-Based Attacks': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes are able to use Ki-based blasts. Baby could use Ki-based blasts in the Golden Great Ape state because of the elite level Vegeta holds. *'Rush Attacks': They can also attack their opponents by inflicting high physical damage. *'Mouth Energy Wave': One of the Golden Great Ape's most commonly used techniques. The Golden Great Ape fires mouth energy waves. It is unknown if the blast waves from the Golden Great Ape can be strengthened like the Ki-based techniques. *'Fire Breath': Like the normal Great Apes, they can use this ability. The Golden Great Ape user fires a gigantic blaze that severely incinerates the surrounding area and any foes within it. Golden Great Ape Goku's version is called Super Flame Cannon (超火炎砲, Chō Kaenhō) in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Crushing in Hands': Like the normal Great Apes, they can crush someone's bones with their hands. *'Speed': Depending on who the user is, Golden Great Apes can be faster than some other giants. *'Other Techniques': Depending on who the user is, they could also perform other actions that a human-sized fighter would do. Video game appearances Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout features Great Ape Baby as the final boss. In the game, he is taller than the screen, usually only visible from his waist down. His mouth blast, ultimate attack, and other ki attacks only hit if his opponent is in the air. Also, he is playable with the use of an external cheat device. In Dragon Ball GT: Transformation, players are given a very brief time to control Goku's Golden Great Ape form, and the final boss is Golden Great Ape Baby. Golden Great Ape Baby appears as a playable character in the fighting games Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 and Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3. Golden Great Ape Baby appears as a boss in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, and Golden Great Ape Goku and Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta are bosses and playable characters in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Trivia *The Golden Great Ape may have been a take on Vegeta's story of the Legendary Super Saiyan given in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Goku's New Power" and referring to the Original Super Saiyan. It is said that the Original Super Saiyan could only hold the power in the transformed state (whether this means the Great Ape transformation or Super Saiyan is unknown). Hence, the Super Saiyan/Golden Great Ape. This is supported in the first Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, which says "Incidentally, the Super Saiyan legend has a passage saying that they “love destruction and slaughter”, but in actuality everyone retains their reason. However, if you’ll remember, there was a form where even Goku became extremely violent!! That’s right, when he transformed into a Golden Oozaru!! Surely this brutality, destructive power, and large scale are a sign of the legend that tells that they will “love destruction and slaughter”!! One can think of the Golden Oozaru form (which includes Oozaru Baby too!!) as perhaps fit to be called the true Super Saiyan!!" Gallery Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations